You Don't Cry
by AnagataLady
Summary: (Butler!Chris & 4y.o!Eijun)/AU!/RnR?


_Tawa kecilnya, tawa terbahak-bahak hingga tubuh kecilnya berguling diatas karpet bulu, ataupun ketika pipinya menggembung dengan kedua mata berair._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You Don't Cry**_

**AnagataLady's Fanfiction**

**CHRIS YUU TAKIGAWA | SAWAMURA EIJUN**

**Ace of Diamond belongs to Yuuji Terajima**

**(Butler!Chris & 4y.o!Sawamura)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chris!"

"Sawamura-sama, dimohon untuk tidak berlari."

"Tapi Okaa-san dan Tou-san akan pulang!"

Pria berumur 26 tahun itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Sudah berapa lama ia menemani tuan muda mungilnya yang kini telah dibalut piyama biru muda. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam.

Untuk anak kecil berumur empat tahun sudah tiba waktunya untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Tapi tidak untuk si kecil dari keluarga konglomerat Sawamura. Anak laki-laki itu masih bermain-main dengan ceria di kamar luasnya. Berlari kesana dan kemari. Tidak memperdulikan eksistensi pria dewasa yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik lincahnya. Mengawasi dua pasang kaki mungil yang bisa saja tersandung sesuatu sehingga empu-nya terjatuh.

Chris, nama pria itu, berusaha kembali mendekati Eijun kecil untuk segera tidur. Namun dengan cepat anak itu telah berlari menghindar. Eijun berlari menuju jendela besar yang tertutup gorden putih susu. Kedua tangan kecilnya berusaha menyibak kain gorden yang besar dan lumayan berat itu.

"Aku akan tidur kalau Okaa-san dan Otou-san sudah pulang!" Ujarnya semangat. Usahanya untuk menyibak gorden dan mengintip keluar jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan pemandangan kebun tulip kediamannya, pupus saat merasakan kedua tangan besar Chris tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh mungilnya dan digiring ke atas kasur empuk yang sudah menunggu.

"Aaa! Turunkan aku, Chris!"

Chris mengabaikan pemberontakkan kecil dalam pelukannya. Kaki mungil Eijun disentak-sentak. Namun segera terhenti setelah tubuh kecil itu telah berada di atas kasur. Anak itu berniat untuk kembali turun kalau saja Chris tidak menghalangi aksinya. Dengan terpaksa pria itu membaringkan tubuh Eijun. Tentu banyak protes yang terdengar selanjutnya.

"Kau jahat, Chris!" Kedua pipi Eijun menggembung lucu. Sudut kedua matanya sedikit berair menahan tangis. Salah satu watak Eijun yang diketahui oleh seluruh pelayan di mansion-nya, anak itu gampang merajuk.

Mendengar dirinya baru saja dicaci oleh seorang bocah, ia merasa tidak peduli. Yang penting tuan muda-nya harus segera tidur sehingga besok tidak susah untuk dibangunkan. Ini sudah larut, memang pasangan suami-istri dari keluarga Sawamura belum kembali dari kunjungan _open house_ museum seni kaligrafi milik salah satu sahabat mereka di Osaka, dan ini membuat anak mereka satu-satunya yang ditinggal menjadi sangat perengek.

Tangan Chris yang dibaluti sarung tangan putih meyelimuti tubuh mungil Eijun dengan selimut bercorak bulan dan bintang. Ia masih mendapati Eijun marah padanya. Bahkan kini kepala anak itu telah masuk kedalam selimut. Menolak untuk melihatnya.

"Mereka akan pulang larut malam."

"Uh—kalau begitu aku mau menunggu sampai larut!"

"Tapi mereka tidak akan pulang sebelum Sawamura-sama tidur." Ujar Chris. Ternyata ia harus memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang lain.

"Uh-hm …"

Terdengar sesegukkan halus.

Eijun menangis.

Memejamkan matanya sebentar, Chris harus memaklumi bahwa tuan muda-nya itu sangat sensitif. Maka ia sadar ini adalah kesalahannya.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus kepala mungil Eijun yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Maafkan aku, Sawamura-sama. Tolong jangan menangis."

Karena sesungguhnya, ia tidak suka menerima kenyataan jika anak itu menangis.

Eijun sedikit menggeliat. Namun membiarkan tangan Chris bergerak mengelus kepalanya.

"Uh-Huh … "

"Tolong maafkan aku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan segera pulang dan datang kesini untuk mengecup dahi Sawamura-sama seperti biasa." Chris kembali meminta maaf.

Sang bocah masih bertahan di posisinya. Isakan tangisnya yang halus berkurang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang bocah sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Chris masih mengelus kepala yang bersembunyi itu. Suara tangisan telah hilang.

Tuan muda mungil itu telah telelap, duga Chris. Pria itu segera menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala sang anak. Anak bersurai cokelat itu sudah terlelap. Terlihat setitik air mata di sudut kedua matanya yang terpejam. Nafasnya terdengar teratur, terdengar jelas dalam kamar luas bercat biru.

Chris menghela nafas lega. Namun sirat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas. Walau bocah itu sudah tertidur, pria itu masih mengelus surai halusnya. Berharap rasa nyaman akan membuat tidurnya pulas.

'_Selamat mimpi indah, Sawamura-sama … '_

_Tok. Tok._

Pintu berdaun dua kamar luas itu terketuk. Chris segera bangkit dari kasur empuk Eijun dengan perlahan. Membuat pergerakkan yang tidak akan membangunkan anak kecil itu.

Setelah membuka pintu, Ia segera keluar dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Ternyata Haruno, salah satu gadis yang menjadi maid sejak tahun lalu.

"Ada apa?"

Chris mendapati ekspresi Haruno yang aneh. Gadis itu seperti segera berbicara namun ucapannya itu tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Uhm—ano … uh …

Orang tua Sawamura-sama … mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka tewas di tempat … "

_Tawa kecilnya, tawa terbahak-bahak hingga tubuh kecilnya berguling diatas karpet bulu, ataupun ketika pipinya menggembung dengan kedua mata berair. Atau saat anak itu menangis dan menangis …_

.

.

.

.

END

_(A/N)_

ChriSawa.

Tidak bermaksud untuk membuat pembaca menganggap Chris seorang pedofil.

Terinspirasi dari fanart Butler!Chris dan 4y.o!Eijun. Sekaligus meramaikan fandom FNI DnA, hehehe.

_**Gimme Review?**_


End file.
